Who I am
by Zeru-Chan
Summary: AU, Modern Hyrule. Shadow Link has been sealed within the Dark Mirror for centuries. But when he's finally freed, he can't remember anything other than his name. Stuck in a world he is not familiar with, Shadow won't rest until he retrieves his lost memories. But what he doesn't know is that ignorance is bliss and that an ancient evil is out to get him to join the forces of evil.
1. The Shattered Mirror

**This is Zeru-Chan and I welcome you to "I am..."! I know, boring name. No need to tell me. If you see any wrong spelling somewhere, it's because I'm from Sweden. *Sigh* I wish I lived in Japan... or USA. Also, if you notice something that isn't like it is in reality (sorry, I have quite hard to explain), it's because I live in Sweden and I don't usually socialize much. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of "I am..."!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or the Four Swords Manga. If I did, there would be an anime with a lot of episodes and Vio would stay with Shadow for at least six episodes. And there would be some yaoi, so that the fangirls wouldn't kill me.**

* * *

_I search for an answer in a world I don't know,_

_I search for the truth in a world full of lies,_

_I search for who I am..._

* * *

Hyrulean Museum of History...

A building of history and myths...

There was everything from ancient Gerudo swords to clothes made by the mythological Kokiri (although many doubt they were real Kokiri clothes).

One of the most precious artifacts was the Dark Mirror. Its frame was said to be made of the purest gold. Some say the mirror glass was made of onyx which was why it was black. Other say it that the mirror glass was nothing more than crystal and the black color came from the darkness. The Dark Mirror was a gate to the Dark World, the realm of shadows, and it could be used to travel between the two worlds.

But many also know that the mirror was more than just a gate.

It was a prison.

* * *

"The Dark Mirror... I wonder if the legends are true...", a blond teenage boy thought aloud. Its golden frame and black mirror glass; they fascinated him. Whenever it gleamed, he swore he saw something; sometimes it would be a sword with a golden hilt, a swords battle or a castle in ruins. But as soon as he saw those things, it disappeared and leaved him to think that it probably just was his imagination.

"Don't we all", a familiar voice said. The teen turned around to see the owner of the museum, Mrs. Vaern. She was a quite short lady with fins instead of hair and purple eyes. Her lips were pulled up in a gentle smile.

"You're here again I see", the zora lady said and sighed. "I know it's your last day here before you return home but why waste it by looking at an old mirror?"

The blond teen turned his gaze back at the black mirror.

"I just... it's like...", he tried to explained. He sighed before continuing, "I don't know why but it feels like it's something more than just a mirror. More than just a legendary artifact. It... feels connected to me. Like it's trying to tell me something."

Mrs. Vaern placed her hand at the blonde's shoulder.

"No need to explain, dear", she assured him. The teen gave her an appreciated smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Vaern."

"You're welcome."

Nobody noticed that the mirror revealed a boy's sleeping face for a second as it gleamed in the light.

* * *

_**^~* Hours later in the middle of the night at the museum in the place where the mirror is displayed *~^**_

* * *

A pair of ice blue eyes snapped open. As they did, the Dark Mirror shattered into a million pieces in a flash of light. Inside of the mirror's golden frame was an ink-like abyss in purple and black. A teenage boy was floating inside of the abyss. He was wearing a grey shirt underneath a black tunic, a pair of white tights and a pair of black leather boots. A brown belt with a golden spiral buckle was around his waist and settled on his ebony black hair was a black cap. He stepped out of the abyss which disappeared as he did. The boy looked around.

_'Where... am I?', _he thought.

"What's going on here?", someone shouted. A man in strange clothes soon came into the scene. He was holding a strange device in his hand. A ray of light came out of the device.

"You! What are you doin' here?!" The man shone the light into the boy's eyes. He hissed and shielded them with his arms. Damn light, it was making him blind for Din's sake!

"The Dark Mirror! It's destroyed!", the man shouted as he noticed broken, excuse me, _shattered_ mirror.

The boy looked down to his feet to see the remains that was left of the black mirror. He couldn't have done, could he? He didn't remember doing it anyway, so it couldn't be him!

"You did it, didn't you? You'll pay for destroying an ancient and mythological object! And what are you wearin'? Is this a joke or what?!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about", the black wearing teen said with a low growl. "But I do know that you're a goddess damned fucker who's making me blind."

The man's face grew red in rage. The boy smirked. He had a short temper. This could be used for his advantage.

"You're blushing! Maybe you really are nothing but a fucker. Tell me, how many times have you made your mother pregnant?", the boy said, pretending to believe that the angry man was blushing.

That did it.

The man ran towards him in blind rage, trying to punch him. The boy dodged with ease and his fist connected with his attacker's jaw. He aimed a kick at his feet and the man in strange clothes landed on the ground with his face flat down on the floor. The black wearing teen placed his foot on his back.

"Don't move or I'll kill you", he growled before kicking the poor man's face. His nose begun to bleed. "Tell me where I am and I may spare your pathetic life."

"You're at the Hyrulean Museum of History in Castle City."

Hyrulean Museum of History? Castle City? He didn't recognize any of the mentioned locations.

"Who are you?", the man asked.

"I am Shadow Link", the teen answered before kicking the man's head one more time. He slipped into unconsciousness.

The teen, now identified as Shadow Link, looked at the unconscious man. He'd accused him of destroying a mirror, nearly made him blind and attacked him: he deserved what he got. He was Shadow Link after all, no one attacked _him_!

It was then he realized it...

_'I am... Shadow Link... But who is... Shadow Link?'_

* * *

**DONE! What do you think of it? Mrs. Vaern and the "man in strange clothes" aka the nightguard are OCs. And the blonde teen is kind of an OC. If you wonder why Shadow doesn't have a sword... I WON'T TELL YOU 'CAUSE THAT WOULD SPOIL THE STORY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! And you DON'T need to tell me that Shadow has a WHITE shirt underneath his tunic and has PURPLE hair. His purple-hair-ness will appear later on in the story. Oh, and please check out my other story "There's No Way Out"! **

**DON'T MISS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF "I am..."!**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Araminta

**Oh. My. Freakin'. God. I can't believe the most EPIC author EVER reviewed MY story!**

**Link: Rick Riordan reviewed your story?! **

**If only. I'm talking about UnleashTheDinosaurs! She (I'm quite sure it's a girl anyway) wrote "Legend of Zelda Total Drama Island!" and "Saving our Reputation"! The most epic stories EVER! Anyway, thank you UnleashTheDinosaurs for your advices in grammar. I appreciate it. Oh, and thank you GirlversionofRed for reading another one of my stories! **

**Before we start the chapter, I have to state a few things:**

**1. Shadow is around 15 in this fic.**

**2. THE STUPID WEBSITE TOOK AWAY THE "..." IN THE TITLE! WHY?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda but I do own a copy of Pokémon Black 2, a 3DS, a computer and a black ninja cat who I suspect to be homosexual because he WON'T GET OUT OF MY CLOSET!**

* * *

Getting out of the museum wasn't exactly hard, except that Shadow had to knock out more strange people in uniforms (he was quite sure it was uniforms since he had seen quite many people wearing the same clothing) before finally getting out. Although the door was locked, he opened it by stealing the key.

_'Seriously, who keeps the key in their belt without even trying to hide it?,'_ he had thought as he stole the key from an unconscious man in uniform.

When he finally got of the damn museum, he got awed by the sight of Castle City.

Large buildings, large roads and lights! What was this?

_'No time to be awed by some stupid city,' _the ebony haired teen thought as he shook his head to clear his thoughts. _'I have to figure out who Shadow Link is.'_

* * *

Araminta was a stubborn and very intelligent child. But she was also quite naïve. She was walking around on the streets of Castle City in nothing but her nightgown and shoes with only a flashlight and her Kokiri doll, Rosalind. She (Araminta) had tan skin, large red eyes and auburn hair in beautiful curls.

"I have to find him," she told herself and Rosalind. "I just know I have to!"

_Him_ was a boy she had seen in a dream. She knew it wasn't just a dream, it was a sign! She had to find him!

The boy she had seen in the dream was dressed in black and had dark hair and blue eyes. Ice blue eyes. Blue as ice. The boy looked like he was in pain or was confused. Just as Araminta woke up, she knew she had to find him.

All of a sudden, she tripped, landed on the ground and dropped her precious doll. She watched as a pale hand picked Rosalind up.

"What's a little girl like you doing out here in the middle of the night?," a voice asked. Araminta looked up.

It was a teenage boy with ebony black hair which gleamed purple in the moonlight. He was wearing a black tunic, a grey shirt underneath it, white tights, black leather boots, a brown belt and a black cap. She had never seen anyone with clothes like that before. They looked quite old, like something the people long ago would wear. But there was one thing that caught Araminta's attention...

Eyes blue as ice.

A small gasp escaped Araminta's lips. It was him... She had finally found him!

"Could you stop staring and answer my question!" Araminta blushed slightly.

"I was-" What was she supposed to say? 'I was having a dream with you in it and when I woke up I knew I had to find you'? He would think she was mad. Just like everybody else.

"I was sleepwalking. I usually find myself in weird places," she lied.

The teen raised an eyebrow.

"And why are you holding... err... that thing," he asked, pointing at the flashlight. Didn't he know what a flashlight was? Maybe he'd forgotten its name*.

"Flashlight, it's a flashlight."

"Why are you holding that... flashlight?"

"I don't know. I guess I took it while I was sleepwalking."

The boy held out Rosalind which Araminta immediately took.

"Go home, kid. You don't know what lurks in the shadows," he said as he turned around to leave.

No, no, no! He couldn't go now that she finally found him!

"Wait, Mister!," she said and gripped his hand. The teen turned around with an annoyed face.

"What?," he snapped.

The tan child trusted her guts which told her to say: "Do you have anywhere to go? Anywhere to sleep for the night?"

"... No."

"Then you can stay at my house! I'm sure Auntie wouldn't mind!"

"I can't-"

"Please, Mister!"

"Fine," he sighed in defeat.

"My name's Araminta, what's yours?"

"Shadow Link."

"Can I call you Shadow?"

"Whatever."

* * *

Araminta's house was not large nor small, it was... well... medium. It was made of bricks painted orange. They opened the door to show a hallway. Araminta led the visitor to the living room. It had a TV, a bookshelf, a sofa and a large painting of a woman sitting in the sand of a desert, meditating as a snake was twirling around her. On the sofa sat a woman with inky black hair in a braid. The woman ran towards Araminta as soon as she saw her and hugged the little girl.

"Where have you been? Do you know how worried I was? Suddenly hearing steps and the door opening and closing and your bed empty!"

"No need to worry, Auntie. I was sleepwalking and I met Shadow! He doesn't have anywhere to stay for the night," she explained. Araminta's aunt turned her gaze towards Shadow.

"He can stay," she said.

"HOORAY!"

* * *

_'What the fuck just happened? First I meet a girl who for some reason knows that I don't have anywhere to sleep and now her aunt let's me, a stranger, stay at their house? What the fuck is going on?,' _the black wearing teen thought. As Araminta's aunt, who introduced herself as Fatima, led him to his bed room, she turned her eyes towards him again. They were the same color as gold.

"Fate must have given you a big role for Araminta to go out in the middle of the night," she stated.

"'Go out'? She said she was sleepwalking!"

"Araminta... has a very special gift. I suppose you know about the Gerudo Tribe and the Sheikah Clan?" Shadow nodded.

"Her mother, my younger sister, is half Gerudo and half Hylian and her father is a descendant of the Sheikah. She has both Gerudo and Sheikah blood as well as Hylian. It is said that every Gerudo is more connected with the spirits than any other being and that the Hylians are descendants of the gods. It is also said that the Sheikah Clan, the shadow folks, are the "shadows" of the Hylians and the people of truth. Due to having the blood of all those races, Araminta has the ability to see through illusions, communicate with spirits and even see the future," Fatima explained.

"According to the spirits, Fate itself communicates through Araminta. She is like the link between the Sacred Realm and the world of living. It's not easy for a child to live with such an responsibility."

"But why do you think I'm special?"

The black haired half Gerudo looked at him with a look that clearly said 'Are you stupid?'.

"I could clearly see her aura. It was more powerful and bright than usual. Fate was without a doubt communicating through her. Do you think Fate would tell its only link to the living world to go out in the middle of the night without a damn good reason? You are someone very special, Shadow."

_'Then why don't I even know who I am?! If I have 'a big role given by Fate', why did it choose to delete my memory about who I am?!' _

They finally reached the guest room. It was simple with yellow walls, a window, a simple bed with white sheets and a wardrobe.

"Here's your room, Shadow," Fatima said. "Good night."

She closed the room as she walked out, leaving Shadow all alone. Just as he wanted it to be.

* * *

_'His eyes... they are icy blue... like crystal tears... I wonder why he was wearing so old fashioned clothes?' _Fatima knew there was something odd with this "Shadow". Fate had never used Araminta's body to contact to the living world before and now when it did, it used her to find a teenage boy. Why?

"I need to know," she muttered.

_{No, you want to know. Want and need is a two different things, you know,}_ voice said before beside the black haired woman. Fatima didn't even glance at the source of the voice. She only sighed.

"Alright, I _want_ to know. Happy?"

_{Kind of.}_

"Anima, who is Shadow?"

_{I can't tell you. If I knew, I wouldn't tell you, if I didn't know, I would be able to tell you. Fate is a tricky thing. If someone has a big role in life, Fate can only help it to get closer to his or hers destiny but it can't choose which road that person will take and which destiny that person will get.}_

Fatima turned around with a blank face.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Anima."

Anima was a woman with red hair, tan skin and golden eyes. She was wearing a white Gerudo outfit and had a scar on her left cheek. The only strange thing with her was that she was transparent** like a ghost. She was a spirit.

_{Of course you don't. No one can understand my words of wisdom. Some feared them and that was why I almost got killed a hundred times by assassins,} _the spirit Gerudo said.

"And eventually, you died in battle," the half Gerudo added.

_{Fatima, all I can tell you about Shadow is that he has lost his memory and stands before many paths, each leading to a different destiny. You can't help him anymore other than giving him new clothes and food before he leaves,} _Anima told Fatima.

Said half Gerudo, half Hylian, nodded to show that she understood.

"It is still hard to believe that my ancestor is Anima the Wise," she muttered as Anima faded away.

* * *

**HOORAY! Chapter two is finally finished!**

*** Sometimes I forget things' names. **

**** I'm Swedish so I used Google Translate to get the right word. Sorry if I used the wrong word.**

**And I'm planning on changing the name on this fic to "Who I am". It sounds more awesome... and it's the name on a song I like. **

**Could anyone help me come up with an outfit for Shadow? I want him to have a badass look just so you know. **

**Link: When are you gonna put me in?**

**I already have.**

**Link: Really?!**

**Yeah, right here.**

**Link: ... I hate you.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. The Being

**HEY EVERYPO- I MEAN, EVERYBODY! I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF "Who I am" (formerly known as "I am")! I've decided to make a Reviewer's Corner! There, I'll reply to the reviews I get! Cool, huh? Oh, and soon it's my birthday! Because of the different time zones, I can't tell how many days it is until my birthday but I can tell you it's on the 25th October! **

**LET'S START THE REVIWER'S CORNER!**

* * *

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**To UnleashTheDinosaurs**

Seriously? You squealed for five minutes? AMAZING! I PRACTIALLY DID THE SAME THING I SAW YOU REVIEW ON MY STORY! No, no, no, you don't need to shorten your reviews! I don't mind reading long reviews! Thank you for coming up with an outfit for Shadow! I'm definitely using it, expect I'm changing one little detail. Anyway, YOU'RE AWESOME DINO!

**To GirlversionofRed**

I'm so glad that you like my stories! You're my first reviewer EVER! I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

**Now, that I've finished the Reviewer's Corner, I most tell you (the readers) about a few things. I NOTICED THAT I SPELLED WRONG A FEW TIMES IN THE LAST CHAPTER! I'm quite self-critical due to my low self-esteem, so please excuse me for that outburst. And I've come up with a theme song for Araminta! "Nayru's Waltz", a remix of Nayru's Song from Oracle of Age by ChaosDragon004.**

**Funny fact: I originally intended to make Shadow meet up with another OC named Evelyn, the daughter of Telma. But I replaced her and Telma with Araminta and Fatima.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, only this fanfic, the OCs (like Araminta) and my insanity (yes, I'm insane, or at least mentally/emotionally unstable).**

* * *

_"Who are you?"_

_Shadow was standing before a being with a metallic body in a black void. Its hands looked like metal claws and its body looked like it was made out of a silver dress. The being's face didn't have a real face, it looked more like a mask, and it didn't have any hair. Its eyes were silvery; the sclera, the irises, the pupils, all was colored in silver._

_The being didn't answer but turned around and pointed at absolutely nothing at all. But slowly, a crossroad appeared._

_"A crossroad? What's that supposed to mean?"_

_Since again, the being said nothing._

_"Who, or rather what are you?"_

_The scenery faded away, as well as the being._

* * *

The ebony haired teen sat straight up in the bed. What was that... _thing_... trying to tell him? He shook his head. It was just a dream, nothing important. On a chair a few meters, laid clothes and boots. Shadow got up from the bed and walked over to the clothes. A note was on them.

**Thought you'd like a new outfit. Your old one would have attracted unwanted attention, if you know what I mean. I hope you'll like them, they suit your appearance.**

**- Fatima**

_'New clothes? What's wrong with my old ones?,' _Shadow wondered. Then he realized that everyone he'd seen was wearing... strange clothes, nothing like the ones he wore.

_'I guess I have to wear those strange clothes then,'_ he thought with a sigh.

* * *

Araminta was in the kitchen, watching her aunt making breakfast. Toast, bacon, eggs and orange juice. Yummy!

"When is Shadow gonna wake up?," she asked Fatima who didn't even look away from what she was doing.

"Who knows?"

"Do you hate him?"

The inky haired half Hylian turned around with a surprised expression.

"What made you think that?"

"Well... since you're a half Gerudo... like mom... and the Gerudo hates men..." she explained.

"No, no, no, no, I don't hate men."

Araminta tilted her head to the side, looking at her aunt with an innocent look.

"Then why don't you have a boyfriend?," she asked, making a certain ghost Gerudo laugh her heart out as she appeared.

_{HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-,}_ she paused to take a big breath before continuing. _{HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SHE GOT YOU THERE, FATIMA!}_

The black haired woman blushed, or was her face red because of being extremely angry at her ancestor? Probably both.

"I don't have a boyfriend because most men I meet are idiots," she stated calmly, trying to hold back her frustration. For being a thousand years old Gerudo legend, Anima really acted like a child some times.

_{Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure,} _Anima said, completely unconviced.

_{You absolutely **don't** hate males because they think you're ugly,} _she added sarcastically.

Araminta giggled at her ancestor who smiled at the sound. All of a sudden, Araminta got up from the chair she was sitting on and ran upstairs.

"Where are you going?!"

"I'm gonna tell Shadow that breakfast's ready!," she shouted. "Oh, and make some new bacon!," she added.

"What does she mea- HOLY DIN!"

_{HAHAHAHAHA! YOU BURNED 'EM INTO ASH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}_

Fortunately for Fatima (and Shadow and Araminta), she had already made some bacon, but it looked like someone was gonna eat bacon and egg WITHOUT bacon. And Anima voted (yes, she voted, even if she was the only one to do so) that Fatima would be that someone.

Araminta soon entered the kitchen with a more... err... badass looking Shadow. He was wearing a dark purple shirt underneath a black leather jacket with silver metal buckles, ripped skinny jeans, black combat boots with spikes and black, fingerless gloves. Why he was wearing all of that in the morning (Fatima thought he was just gonna wear the shirt, the jeans and the black socks she had given him) was a mystery, even for Araminta who really didn't mind.

_{Hmm... interesting... interesting indeed... add a motorcycle and a gun and he'll look like a real badass...} _the red-head ghost said. How she knew the word badass? She had spent her time on studying the new modern Hyrule.

"What's for breakfast?," he asked, not noticing the ghost, standing beside the half Hylian, half Gerudo.

* * *

Shadow had to admit that his new outfit suited him. And that Fatima was amazing at cooking.

During breakfast, the auburn Sheikah/Gerudo/Hylian stared at Shadow without blinking. For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of silver in her eyes.

"Do you have something on your mind? Something you're wondering about?," she asked.

"To be honest? I want to know who I am."

The brown eyed girl frowned.

"You're Shadow. Don't you know that?"

The teen sighed.

"It's more complicated than that. I know my name but not _who_ I am. Am I an orphan, the oldest child out of a large family or am I a kid who's run away from home? Who am I?"

"You mean you don't know?," Araminta asked with a gasp.

"Amnesia, perhaps?," Fatima asked, mostly to herself. Strangely enough, she didn't seem too surprised.

_'Maybe she already knew.'_

"Did you have any strange dreams last night?," the tan girl asked out of nowhere.

How did she know... Oh right, connected to Fate and able to see the future. Poor kid, did she even know about it?

"... I was in a black void, standing before a being with a metal body. It didn't say a word. It pointed at absolutely nothing, making a crossroad appear. After that, I woke up," Shadow told the blessed child.

"Hmm... A crossroad? What do you think, Anima?" She turned her head towards the empty seat besides her aunt.

"Who?"

"Anima is our ancestor; Anima Sabaku, more known as Anima the Wise. The Goddess of Wisdom, Nayru, blessed her, making her very wise," Fatima explained.

"She mostly spends her time watching over her descendants, two of them being Araminta and I," she added.

_'Right, the Gerudo are more connected with the spirit world than any other race,' _Shadow remembered.

"According to Anima, dreaming about a crossroad symbolize an important decision that you need to make. You'll have many options to choose from and each one will lead you to a different destination or goal," Araminta told Shadow.

"That doesn't exactly help me," the ebony haired teenager murmured. All of a sudden, Araminta twitched. Her face went blank and her eyes became silvery white. Just like the being's.

_"Forest... Fire... Water... Shadow... Spirit... Light..."_she said with a raspy voice. _"Memory... Destiny..."_

After she said those words, she fainted.

* * *

**And then Shadow decided to go on an epic journey to Mount Doom, found all the Chaos Emeralds, sung "Live and Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2 and took over the world using Charizard's Mega Evolution from Pokémon X.**

**Hey everyone! I'm back from the kitch- HOLY CRAP! WHO HACKED MY COMPUTER!?**

**Majora: I did :D**

**What are you doing here, Majora? Aren't you supposed to be in "There's No Way Out"?**

**Majora: I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!**

**That's no excuse for hacking my computer!**

**Majora: Yes it is.**

**Link: OH MY GODDESS! WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE A HYLIAN VERSION OF MAJORA'S MASK!?**

**Majora: Because I'm Majora, the deity of destruction and chaos.**

**Err... Review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**


	4. A talk with Anima the Wise

**_Reviewer's Corner_**

**To GirlversionofRed**

Once again, thank you for your support!

**To UnleashTheDinosaurs**

Glad to see you like Anima! I'll try to include Telma somewhere in this fic. Thank you for liking my name choices! I wanted... well... an Arabic feeling for Fatima and Anima. I chose Araminta since it's not very common.

* * *

**And I'm back! In this chapter, Shadow dies and the most epic deity ever comes into the picture!**

**MAJORA! STOP HACKING MY ACCOUNT!**

**Majora: Hee hee... It's fun.**

**Go drive someone insane, and make sure that someone isn't me! I'm already insane. Anyway, Shadow will not die. **

**Majora: 'Cause he's the Ultimate Lifeform!**

**AAAARRRGGGHH! STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL! **

**Majora: Aren't we talking about Shadow the Hedgehog?**

**NO! THIS IS ABOUT SHADOW _LINK_!**

**Majora: Do you have anger issues?**

***Ignores Majora* Anyway, hey everybody! I'm back with more of "Who I am"! My black-ninja-homosexual-cat still can't get out of my closet and my mom has pre-ordered "A Link Between Worlds"!**

**Funny fact: Remember the night guard from chapter 1? I originally made him _die_ instead of fainting. But, well, I changed that. Oh, and I also planned for Shadow to be chased by the cops and killing them with 'a strange thing with a trigger'. But, well, I found it too violent. (If you would have preferred Shadow to be chased by the police instead of wandering the streets of Castle City and meeting Araminta, tell me, but I won't change ANYTHING!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Sonic the Hedgehog (Majora: Or Shadow! Me: SHUT UP MAJORA!). But if I did... I would be rich as hell.**

* * *

The unconscious child was now lying on her bed. Her room had silver colored walls, toys laying shattered around the floor and a bed with white fluffy pillows and pale orange sheets.

"Was that... Fate... communicating through her?," Shadow asked Fatima. They were sitting on chairs beside Araminta's bed.

"I am not sure but..." Fatima trailed off, looking at an empty spot on the other side her niece's bed. "Yes... it was Fate. Or at least according to Anima."

"But what did she, I mean Fate, mean by... you know."

"I have no idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, two figures, both wearing black cloaks with strange markings, were kneeling before someone. It was hard to see who since the person's whole figure were hidden by shadows.

"Master. According to our researches, only someone with the blood of the Ancient Hero can retrieve and touch the keys," they said in perfect sync. "No one knows what happens to those that touch them without having the Hero's blood. But we suspect it would end in harm."

Their 'Master' gave an unpleased growl at the news.

"None of the Hero's descendants would listen to a word I say," he growled.

"We have a solution to that problem, Master," the cloaked persons said. "The Phantom Hero, who has been sealed within the Dark Mirror, has been released."

"Impossible... How?"

"Simple: the seal has been weakening over the centuries until it faded away completely. Our researches show that memories, as well as powers, were sealed away as well. They reside within the keys. If we can persuade him into joining us, we'll be able to rule the worlds," the black wearing mysteries told their master. "Once he realizes who and what he is, he'll be nothing but a pawn under your command."

* * *

Shadow felt very strange. Like something was wrong within him. Like he was sick, yet not. He couldn't remember ever feeling like this. On other hand, he couldn't remember anything at all.

On her bed, Araminta was barely breathing. Breathing? Yes. Enough to be noticed? No. It was like she was in coma or something.

Fatima was in her room, meditating, saying that "Araminta would be fine". But the ebony haired teen didn't trust her judgement. What if she was going to die? Just to tell him of something that didn't make any sense.

"It's my fault," he whispered, looking at the unconscious girl's sleeping face. "I'm sorry, Araminta."

_{It is your fault, yet it isn't. Strange, huh?,} _a ghostly sounding voice said. Shadow looked up. Beside him stood a woman in a revealing, white outfit which had a Gerudo-like feeling to it. The red hair, golden eyes, tan skin and round ears were clear signs that this woman was a Gerudo. But she was a ghost. He could see through her.

"Who are you?"

The Gerudo ghost gave the smallest hint of a grin before it disappeared.

_{I'm Anima Sabaku, Araminta's ancestor,} _she answered. _{Stop grieving over something as stupid as an unconscious Araminta.}_

Shadow formed his hands into fists and looked at the ghost with a furious look. Blazing flames of rage were dancing in his eyes.

"Stupid?! She could die! Don't you care about your own descendant?! She's a child for Din's sake! Of your blood! She may die and it's all MY FAULT!," he said through clenched teeth. He sounded more like a fierce beast than a furious teenager.

_{Fate wouldn't risk its link's life, idiot,}_ Anima said. _{Men really can be stupid sometimes.}_

Link... Link's... Links... Shadow Link...

_{Hyrule to mysterious teen with amnesia who's spacing out!} _At the sound of the Gerudo's voice, Shadow snapped back to reality. His name was Shadow Link... Link... Who named their child "Shadow Link"? Shadow did sound quite nice, so why added "Link"?

_{Stop spacing out, you stupid, pathetic, badass looking being of the opposite sex!}_ Shadow once again snapped back to reality.

"I'm sorry I'm trying to figure out my past!"

_{Your past?! First you're grieving over my descendant, saying that it's your fault she's unconscious and now you're spacing out, saying you're trying to figure out your past?! What the fuck is wrong with you males?! I don't despise males like everyone else in the Gerudo Tribe but I have to say that men really are braindead idiots!}_

"Why couldn't I see you earlier?," the 'stupid, pathetic, badass looking being of the opposite sex' asked out of nowhere.

_{Maybe I didn't want to show myself, maybe I wasn't allowed too. Who knows? I certainly don't.}_ Shadow let out an irritated growl. _{Look, I'm sorry for making you angry and calling you stupid. I have quite a temper... You are in a way right that you're the reason why Araminta is like this. If you hadn't appeared, this wouldn't have happened. But it's Fate's fault. It knew the risk of possessing Araminta, that she was not capable of hosting the spirit of Fate. But it knew when Araminta couldn't take it any longer and left. It had to tell you. To aid you. I may or may not know what Fate is trying to tell you but I do know that you have a big part in the future of the world.}_

"... You're making no fucking sense."

_{You're just like Fatima.}_

* * *

Once Araminta woke up (and it took about an hour), Shadow decided to leave her home. The auburn haired Hylian/Gerudo/Sheikah was arguing against his decision.

"I can't stay here. I have to find out who I am." _'And make sense out of what Fate told me.'_

"Alright," Araminta grumbled, not pleased at all.

All of a sudden, a pouch* appeared in Shadow's hand. He looked up to see Fatima grinning at him.

"You won't survive long without money," the inky haired Gerudo explained. Shadow looked inside the pouch to find a rupees in all colors.

"Thank you," the 'badass looking' teen said. Araminta ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Promise you'll come back after you've found out who you are."

Shadow smiled slightly.

"I promise."

When he opened the door to leave, Araminta shouted; "Go to Telma's! You'll find what you need there!"

* * *

**AND WE'RE DONE! I tried to make this chapter longer but I couldn't come up with anything! I feel so useless! I mean, everything I write is sooo short! :'(**

*** This may be Modern Hyrule but they still use rupees and... well... I seriously can't imagine people going around with wallets filled by stones.**

**Who were the mysterious persons in black? Who is this 'Master'? What are those keys? Why did Araminta tell him to go to Telma's (I said I'd include her into the story)? Did Fatima steal those rupees? Why the hell am I asking you? Because I need ideas for the next chapter, dammit!**

**Majora: *Humming some random Sonic song***

**Can I ask you something Majora?**

**Majora: You already have but you can ask again.**

**Why are you always making a reference to Sonic the Hedgehog? First the Chaos Emeralds and "Live and Learn", then Shadow (the hedgehog, not Shadow Link) and now you're freakin' humming a Sonic song! Why?**

**Majora: It's simple. I love the music. And the Chaos Emeralds. I mean, which god of chaos wouldn't like a game with chaos?! Oh, and the Eclipse Cannon.**

**So... you're a fan of Sonic games because of the music, Chaos Emeralds and the Eclipse Cannon?**

**Majora: Yep!**

**... What the hell is wrong with the world? And where is Link?**

**Link: *tied up and gagged***

**... I don't even care to ask anymore. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and give me suggestions about the next chapter, 'cause I'm stuck.**


	5. Telma's Bar

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**To ShadowLink5**

Aren't you the author of "Choice"? I knew I'd seen that username before! Thank you for telling me that I'm doing a good job at spelling! I hope I'll see more of your reviews!

**To UnleashTheDinosaurs**

*Snickering* You've got "Live and Learn" stuck in your head? That happened to me the first time I heard it! I agree, Anima's so mean to "stupid, pathetic, badass-looking" Shadow. And yes, it might not be a good idea for Shadow to try and retrieve his memories. DUN DUN DUUUN! (Sorry, I couldn't resist) I assure you, "Master" is NOT Zelda, although, that WOULD be an epic and hilarious plot twist. Vio will appear in the story, as well as the other Links (they are needed for future chapters). I'm not sure if I'm gonna add ShadowxVio or not, but we'll see...

* * *

**HEY EVERYONE! I PROMISE YOU, THIS IS NOT MAJORA HACKING _MY_ ACCOUNT!**

**Majora: Damn you, Zeru-Chan, damn you!**

**Link: *still tied up***

**In case you're wondering, Majora is pissed off because I threatened him with discontinuing my other story, "There's No Way Out" starring him and an OC, if he didn't stop hacking my account.**

**Majora: HOW COULD YOU, ZERU-CHAN!? HOW COULD YOU?!**

**Oh, and I found out I spelled wrong at some point at the story. I wrote "night guard" instead of "security guard". If you're wondering why, it's because in Swedish, it's called "natt vakt" which is literally translated to "night guard". So, please excuse me for that mistake!**

**Funny fact: I've already written some scenes that'll appear in later chapters and I'm actually already planning on a sequel. ... And my real name is Zelda. I'm not kidding.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda, 'cause if I did, this wouldn't be FANfiction. But one day, I'm gonna be a rich, famous author and then, I can BUY Nintendo! ... And maybe Sega.**

* * *

The streets of Castle City was without a doubt more lively and less miraculous-looking than on the night. All you could hear was rapid footsteps, endless chattering and the strange sounds coming from those strange things with wheels. Shadow was examining his surroundings with interest. He had never seen something like this before. But he preferred Castle City during nighttime, no doubt.

_'Why can't the goddess damned sun disappear?! It's blinding me for fuck's sake!' _

The sun was annoying the hell out of the black wearing teen. He wanted nothing more than for it to disappear and never ever return again.

_"Go to Telma's! You'll find what you need there!" _

_'Araminta sure is an expert at goodbyes,' _Shadow thought sarcastically. _'But I guess I should follow 'her' advice.'_

* * *

After asking a few people for directions, the amnesiac finally reached his destination: Telma's. It turned out it was a bar located in an alleyway.

The bar had a home-like feeling to it and had quite few customers. Behind the bar counter stood a woman, who looked very similar to Anima, Fatima and Araminta. A tan complexion and red hair. Could she possibly be a Gerudo descendant?

"It's not often a teenager visits my bar," the woman said with her eyes set on Shadow and her eyebrow raised. "You seem a little too young to be drinking alcohol, don't you think?"

"I'm not here to drink, I'm here due to following a... an _acquaintance's_ advice." He didn't know what else he was supposed to call Araminta. A friend? They barely knew each other!

"And what advice was that?"

_'Shit, what the hell am I supposed to say? "I woke up at a museum with no memory except my name, knocked out some weird looking people, met a Hylian/Sheikah/Gerudo hybrid girl who's connected with Fate, got her knocked out, met her ancestor with moodswings and then the girl told me to go to a bar and that I would find what I need there"? Wow, Shadow, you really are stupid.' _He had to fight the argue to hit himself. But something, call it an little voice from nowhere, whispered in his mind.

_Tell her about Araminta, Araminta Htil'Enet*_ it seemed to say.

"An advice from a girl called Araminta Htil'Enet," was all Shadow had to say to make the woman's eyes widen before giving him a smile.

"Why didn't you say that earlier!," she asked. "If Araminta told you to come here, then it must be for a good reason! What do you need, honey?"

* * *

Meanwhile, media's attention was focused on the Hyrulean Museum of History. That morning, they had found the security guards knocked out and Dark Mirror, an ancient, mythological artifact from the Legend of the Four Sword, destroyed. One of the security guards, Jerry Brown, told the journalists that he had seen a teenage boy in a black tunic, standing before the shattered mirror. The teenager had insulted him and knocked him out. He remembered getting his name but... he didn't remember it.

Mrs. Vaern looked at the destroyed artifact with knowing yet sad eyes.

"Looks like you don't need to wonder about the legends anymore," she mumbled, mostly to herself. "They are true."

* * *

Somewhere else, four boys knew something was going on. They had woken up in the middle of the night, with a strange feeling inside of them. As if they just remembered something they had been trying to remember, only for that something to slip away. The next day, they found out that the Dark Mirror had been destroyed by some teen in black clothes. Was it a coincidence?

The four teenagers all had golden hair, tan skin and pointed ears; a trait all Hylians shared. They could've been mistaken for siblings at the first sight but they were in no way related. They all had their own appearance (which was very similar to the other) and their eyes were all in different colors; green, blue, red and violet*.

One of them had a strange feeling in his stomach. He felt unsure.

Just the day before the mirror was shattered, he had been at the museum, examining the mirror, felt connected to it, seen images inside it and now...

The Dark Mirror, the gate between dark and light and a prison of an evil and demonic darkness, was destroyed.

* * *

It turned out that Telma, the red haired woman, was Fatima's cousin and very aware of Araminta's ablities and... blessing.

Shadow told her about his amnesia, meeting up with Araminta and Fate giving him eight words that didn't make any sense at all.

"Hmm... looks like you're quite a mystery, aren't you?"

"Yes. I wish Fate could've given me clues that made sense instead of nonsense words!," Shadow said. "And what did Araminta mean with that I would find what I need here?"

Telma smiled knowing.

"I have some friends with information about both Hyrule and its history. In fact, one of them might know what those words mean."

Shadow wondered why he couldn't just ask Araminta. But then again, he didn't want her to get hurt. And there was that damn feeling again**!

"And who is this friend of yours?"

"His name is Auru Irakih, he used to be the tutor*** of Princess Zelda the Tenth. Until he retired some years ago."

Princess Zelda...

He swore he had heard that name before. Oh, wait, it was the _princess_ of Hyrule so of course he had heard that name before! But still... Shadow had a quite strange feeling when he heard the name Zelda.

"When can I meet him?," Shadow asked the owner of the bar he was in.

"I'll call him and see if he can come."

* * *

A boy with pointed ears, tan skin and hair which looked exactly like fire, was sitting on his bed. An ember colored flame was dancing above his open palm. He couldn't help but question his actions. Why was he doing all of this? Because of the past? Because it was his 'destiny'? Every reason seemed stupid.

"What are you thinking about, Blaze?," a voice asked. The boy, Blaze, looked up from the flame which went out.

"I am not thinking about anything," he told his twin sister. She, like Blaze, had pointed ears and a tan complexion except her hair was colored like snow. She didn't look convinced.

"You are always looking into your flames whenever you are in deep thought or is troubled," she stated as a matter of fact. "What is troubling you?"

"It is nothing of your concern, Yuki!," Blaze snapped at his twin sister. "You think you know everything! That you are always right and no one should question you!"

Yuki stayed calm and watched her brother's little rant.

"Just tell me, Blaze. What is the matter?"

The tan boy sighed. He couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand. She didn't _want_ to understand.

"I told you, it is nothing. I am just thinking. Is it a crime to think?"

"Of course not," Yuki said as she turned around and walked out of the room. "Hurry up, we have work to do."

_'But why do we have to do all of this?,' _Blaze thought as he followed his twin.

* * *

Shadow didn't have to wait long. Auru came to the bar in only fifteen minutes after Telma "called him", whatever that meant. Auru had grey hair and beard and a quite pale complexion. He had his gaze set on Shadow.

"Is this the one you were talking about, Telma?," he asked without looking away from Shadow.

"I guess I am," the amnesiac said with slightly narrowed eyes. "I assume you're Auru Irakih."

"Indeed I am. Now," Auru took seat beside Shadow, "What did Araminta say to you?"

Shadow gave Telma a look that clearly said _He knows?_ She nodded in reply.

"'Forest, fire, water, shadow, spirit, light, memory, destiny; that was all she said before she fainted."

Auru looked surprised.

"'Forest, fire, water, shadow, spirit and light'? Could it possibly be a reference to the Six Sages?"

"Six... Sages?"_  
_

"Or the Six Maidens. The Six Sages were, according to the legends, the guardians of the Sacred Realm, blessed with magic and given the task to protect Hyrule at any cost. The Six Maidens were, as the name suggests, six maidens given the mission of the deseased sages. They lived centuries ago and are mentioned in the Legend of the Four Swords."

Six Maidens... Sacred Realm... Realm... Legend... Four Swords... They all seemed familiar to Shadow.

"And the 'memory' part... could it mean that the six sages has something to do with my amnesia?"

"Possibly."

Shadow leaned back in his seat, closed his eyes and sighed annoyed.

"Looks like I'm back at square one," he muttered.

* * *

**HOORAY! I'M FINALLY DONE! *Throws a party***

**Link: *tries to say something but he's gagged***

*** Htil'Enet is a name I came up with. The 'Htil' part is the word/name 'Lith' backwards (Lith is the name on a race in a visual novel called Ascension) and the 'Enet' comes from the word 'Tenebris' which is latin and means 'dark'.**

**** Remember in that in the last chapter, Shadow mentioned a strange feeling he couldn't recognize? He's experiencing it once again. (Cookies to the ones who can guess what this feeling is!)**

***** In the Japanese version of Twilight Princess, Auru says he used to be Zelda's tutor.**

**Mrs. Vaern makes an reappearance! Four boys with golden hair are mentioned (I swear to God, if you DON'T know who they are, then you are kinda stupid)! And one of them are the boy from chapter 1! Who are Blaze and Yuki? I assure you, the question will be answered!**

**Should I give Shadow a sidekick? And I have a problem. I'm planning on giving Shadow a weapon but I don't know what weapon I should give him. If I gave him a sword (and it won't be his Four Sword), I would have to explain where he got it in a modern Hyrule! ... And it kind of ruins his badass-bad boy image. Or at least I think it does. And if I gave him a gun, it would be unfair since the Links (who will appear later on) will use the Four Sword (which won't split them into more Links).**

**REVIEWS AND FAVS ARE APPRECIATED!**


	6. Yaban'na

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**To Puppy Dream Girl (who reviewed chapter 4)**

Glad you loved the chapter!

**To Puppy Dream Girl (who also reviewed chapter 5)**

I'M SO GLAD THAT YOU LOVE MY STORY! *Cries tears of happiness*

**To UnleashTheDinosaurs (by the way, I love your username)**

Thank you for telling me about "night guard" and "security guard", I appreciate it. Well, if you're interested about Blaze and Yuki, I'm quite sure you'll like this chapter and being interested in twins/triplets is not weird; ever since I read the Ouran Host Club manga, I became kind of obsessed with twins. So, you're not weird. I am also a "ShadVio" fan but when Shadow and Vio meet... well, let's just say they won't exactly fall in love at first sight.

* * *

**I NOTICED THAT IN CHAPTER 2 I CLEARLY STATED THAT ARAMINTA'S EYES ARE RED YET I'VE BEEN DESCRIBING THEM AS BROWN! I'M SUCH A FAILURE! *Starts crying anime-style***

**Link: *finally freed himself from being tied up* WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME, YOU LAME EXCUSE FOR AN AUTHOR!?**

**Me: *Sulks in a corner***

**Funny fact: ... I've drawn a picture of Araminta's doll, Rosalind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda :'(**

* * *

To say that Yuki was worried about her brother was an understatement. She loved him with all her heart, she loved him more than anything. She knew him better than anyone, and she knew he was troubled. But right now, Yuki didn't have anytime to think about her brother; she had to focus on her task.

To find Yaban'na, the Ancient City of Monsters.

Yaban'na was, according to legends and their researches, founded by Vincent the Ruthless, a Darknut warlord who built the city in hope to unite Hyrule's monsters and keep them safe in case their safety, or even their existance, was threatened. No one had seen Moblins, Wizzrobes, Bokoblins or Darknuts for centuries, which made the people believe that they were nothing but myths.

But Yuki knew the monsters of Hyrule were real and alive.

And they would soon be soldiers under her Master's command.

"Here? This is it? A gigantic rock?" Yuki rolled her eyes at Blaze. If he hadn't been thinking about whatever he was thinking about instead of searching for information about Yaban'na, he wouldn't be so ignorant.

"Look carefully," she said and laid her hand on the rock. The snow haired girl begun to chant in an ancient language.

_~Blood of creatures despised by the world. Souls of warriors lost in battle. Show us the entrance to your hidden haven,~_ she chanted. Markings begun to appear on the rock, glowing in the same color as blood. The markings formed a gate which soon sunk down into the ground, revealing a staircase behind it.

Yuki turned her head around to face her surprised twin.

"If you had focused on researching information on Yaban'na instead of thinking and staring into your flames, you would have known that the gate to the City of Monsters was hidden by Wizzrobes," she told her brother who looked down in shame. She didn't mean to make him feel bad, but he needed to be more focused on his mission.

They walked down the staircase with no haste. Time wasn't exactly something that mattered. Yet. The staircase was lit up by torches; some were made of bones and skulls while some were made out of pure gold. It was no surprise that Blaze was fascinated by the torches. The flames were shifting colors; first ember, then ice blue, then dark purple, then green and then silver before switching back to ember. Blaze's face could be compared to a child's at Christmas*.

"I wonder what spells they used to make those torches; if they used negativite or positive energy, illusion flames or maybe even elemental flames fused together!"

"As much as I want to listen to you obsessing over fire, we have to focus on our task," Yuki said, cutting off her brother's speech about fire and flames.

And so, they continued walking down the long staircase, leading to the City of Monsters, Yaban'na.

* * *

A certain ebony haired teen was feeling depressed. The Six Sages (or Maidens) had something to do with his memory, and his destiny. But why couldn't Fate have given him, oh I don't know, _more clues and maybe details?!_

Oh, right, it couldn't because then Araminta would've been harmed.

_'Why do I care about someone I've known for like one day?' _That question also haunted Shadow's thoughts.

He had left Telma's a little while after getting the information from Auru. Right now, he was just wandering around the streets of the city. Trying to remember. He hoped for someone to gasp at the sight of him, run towards him, hug him tightly and ask "Where have you been, Shadow? Do you know how worried we have been?"

But no such luck.

Instead, people gave him weird looks while some glanced at him before returning to what they were doing. As if no one had never seen him before or thought he was... different.

_'They look down on me, as if they are my superiors. I'll show them.' _Shadow quickly shook his head to clear his head**. What made him think that? If was just normal for them to ignore someone they'd never met before!

_'I really need to find answers soon, before I'm going insane,' _he thought.

* * *

Yaban'na didn't have an equal, and that was just an understatement. It was a city underneath the ground, inhabited by monsters. The city was completely made of stone, iron and countless of other metals and was lit up by fires and, surprisingly, electric lamps.

Yuki and Blaze were at the moment at the city's town square. In the center was a statue of Vincent the Ruthless with his sword drawn, pointed skyward. Every monster was there to see what Yaban'na's leaders would do with the intruders.

The leaders were a mighty looking Darknut, an elderly Wizzrobe, a fat (yet muscular) Moblin in golden necklaces and earrrings and a Bokoblin with a sharp looking sword. They were all standing before the twins.

"What are overlings*** doing in Yaban'na?," the Darknut said with a surprisingly calm and soft voice. "How did you find our holy safe haven?"

"My brother and I have tried to find your location for months, until we finally found the gate leading to the City of Monsters," the female twin answered.

"How is that possible?! It's hidden by Incanto the Powerful and his brothers ages ago!," someone from the crowd shouted.

Yuki turned around towards the crowd, held out her hand and clenched it. When she opened it, a sphere of ice and snow was shown hovering above her palm.

"I'm a sorceress, able to manipulate and control ice, snow and cold itself," she said before closing her hand again and threw something into the air. Snow begun falling down. The civilians were without a doubt fascinated by snow.

"A cryomancer... at such young age... you indeed are powerful... young lady," the Wizzrobe said as Yuki turned back towards the city's leaders.

The Moblin said something on his language, which the twins were unable to understand. The Wizzrobe translated for them.

"He is asking... what your purpose... here is..."

"Our purpose is to ask you to ally yourselves with our Master," Yuki answered.

The Bokoblin shrieked something and the Wizzrobe once again translated for the twins.

"He asks... what we will... gain from allying... with your 'Master'," he translated.

"Our Master will give you what you want the most," Yuki answered and once again turned towards the crowd. "WE WILL GIVE YOU THE OVERGROUND! JOIN OUR MASTER AND HE WILL GIVE YOU BACK YOUR FREEDOM! NO MORE HIDING FROM THE WORLD, NO MORE LIVING UNDERGROUND! TAKE BACK WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY YOURS, TAKE BACK WHAT THE HYLIANS TOOK AWAY FROM YOU AGES AGO! JOIN OUR MASTER AND HE WILL BRING YOU FREEDOM!"

* * *

All of a sudden, Shadow walked into someone. They both dropped unto the ground.

"Sorry," Shadow said, not feeling sorry at all.

"No, no, it was my fault," the person said, helping him up from the ground. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

It was a woman with short white hair, large blue owl like eyes and snow white skin. She was wearing a simple blue dress with no sleeves.

"Are you by any chance called Shadow?," she asked.

"Yes, how did you know?"

The woman didn't answer, instead, she gave him a letter.

"A girl asked me to give this to you," she said before walking away, never to be seen again by the amnesiac.

Shadow opened the letter.

**Find the Six Medallions. I don't know why, just find them. The Six Medallions of forest, fire, water, shadow (like your name!), spirit and light. Find them. **

**From Araminta, your friend.**

At the bottom of the letter was a symbol of three spirals, fused together****.

_'Six Medallions of forest, fire, water, shadow, spirit and light. Are those medallions somehow connected to my memory?,' _was his first thought. His second thought was _'She sees me as a friend?'_

He closed his eyes.

_'Looks like Fate decided give me more clues after-all. But I still need to find out where those medallions are.'_

* * *

*** Yes, they celebrate Christmas in Hyrule. But instead of celebrating Jesus' birth (or whatever, right now I don't care), they celebrate Hylia's rebirth as Zelda/the Spirit Maiden.**

**** I was listening to music and when I wrote 'to clear his head', the singer sung 'to clear your head'. I just HAD to tell you!**

***** Overling = someone who lives 'overground'.**

****** That's me failing at describing the symbol of destiny/fate. Just search 'symbol fate destiny' at Google.**

**Oh, and a cryomancer is someone with cryokinesis, the ability to control/manipulate ice. **

**REVIEW OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY LITTLE BROTHER WHEN HE'S ANGRY AND ON A SUGAR RUSH! ... I pity you all you doesn't review, I truly do.**


	7. The Attack in the Night

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**To Elegia Dark**

Thank you! If you by action mean fighting then I'm sorry to say that I suck at writing fighting scenes. Just saying.

**To DatLittleStar**

I'm sorry but I found it kind of funny that you thought Shadow dumped into one of the Links since I originally made him dump into the security guard from chapter 1. I feel quite happy that you can't wait for the next chapter (aka this chapter)!

**To UnleashTheDinosaurs**

Yuki is cool although she's gonna use the monsters to steal everyone's pancakes, I mean take over Hyrule! Thank you for liking my little 'Shadow wishes to be found by his family' scene! OHSHC is my favorite anime/manga too. And no, Vio and Shadow won't get along every well when they meet and... (Araminta: Don't spoil the story!) Okay, okay!

* * *

**I'm back with a new chapter! I tried to make this longer than the other ones but... no such luck!**

**Funny fact: Yuki is a cryomancer and Blaze is a pyromancer (someone with the ability to control/manipulate fire) and Yuki's name means 'snow'. See what I did there?**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TORTURE ME WITH THOSE HORRIBLE DISCLAIMERS!?**

* * *

Fate is a tricky thing. Shadow knew that very well. He had met Fate's link to the mortal world, seen Fate in a dream, watched Fate possessing his, err, friend and now, he got a letter from his friend who happened to connected with Fate. So, yeah, Shadow knew that Fate was a tricky little thing.

To find more information about the 'Six Medallions of forest, fire, water, shadow, spirit and light', the teen with amnesia had gone to the only place where he could find that information.

Which happened to be a large library.

It took forty five minutes for Shadow to find the right page, in the right chapter, in the right book, in the right section.

**The Six Sages all had their own Sacred Medallion. They were said to be gifts from the Goddesses themselves. No one knows the Medallions true purpose but every Sage guarded them with their lives. The Sacred Medallions were passed down through generations of Sages. It was after the Era of the Four Swords that the Medallions suddenly disappeared. The Sages, who previously wore their Medallions as jewelry, were no longer seen with the ancient relics. What happened to the Medallions is a mystery but according to the journal of Selene Dlen, the Shrine Maiden of Fire, the Medallions are safer hidden than displayed as jewelry.**

There was no other information about the Six Medallions except for a legend about some hero and boring theories.

"Don't tell me I have to find another book," Shadow groaned as he marked the page before he closed it and walked to the librarian. She was a young woman with green hair in two pom-pom like pigtails, dressed in a green, cyan and yellow outfit with leaf motif*.

"Do you know where I can find a book that contains the writings of Selene Dlen's journal?," he asked, as kindly as he could. The librarian had offered him help earlier but Shadow insisted that he could find the book himself. But this time, he didn't want to look for yet another book for yet another forty five minutes.

"Selene Dlen? The Shrine Maiden of Fire? Oh yes, I think I know where it is, follow me," the woman said with a cheerful and slightly high pitched voice. She lead him to a section, climbed a ladder and looked through the different titles.

"May I ask why you're looking for a Shrine Maiden's journal?," she asked the teen, without looking away from the books.

"I'm searching for information about the Six Medallions, and since one of the books mentioned Selene, I thought she might have mentioned anything."

"The Six Medallions of the Sages?" The woman looked over her shoulder. "Why are you interested by relics that disappeared centuries ago?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes.

"I don't have to tell you, you know."

"I'm sorry for being nosy." She didn't sound upset, instead, she sounded genuinely sorry. "I'm obsessed with finding out secrets and knowing things; I've always been. So please excuse me, Mister. Oh, here it is! 'Journal of Selene Dlen, Shrine Maiden of Fire, translated from Ancient Hylian by Meredith Bleu and James Harris'!"

The librarian climbed down and gave Shadow the book. The book looked like it was bound in redish orange leather but as Shadow looked closer, he noticed it wasn't. A red symbol, resembling a fire, was printed on the cover.

"I hope you'll find the information you need," the greenette said.

* * *

After looking through the journal, Shadow finally found information about the Medallions. Apparently, she was given the Medallion at her tenth birthday, the same day she got claimed as a Sage. He also found out that she hadn't been writing for a week and when she finally did... nothing of what she wrote gave any real information.

**I wish I could write down what has happened but I am afraid this journal may fall into wrong hands. Vaati the Wind Mage is finally destroyed and the King of Darkness is sealed, for the time being. My sisters and I have decided to no longer display our Medallions as jewelry; they are safer hidden. May the Goddesses, Her Grace and our ancestors watch over Hyrule.**

At the end of the page, there was a picture of writings from the real journal.

**This writing was found on the same page as the entre** above. It is impossible to translate and is believed to be coded. So far, no one has been able to decode it. **Was written underneath the picture.

Shadow looked at the picture only to find that he understood what it said.

"Search in the forest of eternal childhood, the woods of the lost, and find the Medallion of the Forests," he read aloud.

_'But if no one can understand this, why can I? Yet another question without an answer.'_

* * *

When Shadow stepped out of the library, he noticed it was already evening***. He didn't have anywhere to stay for the night and he couldn't go back to Araminta and Fatima; he knew he could if he wanted to but he didn't want to. He didn't want Araminta to be hurt.

The black haired teen shook his head.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

Shadow soon found a hotel which he checked into. He changed out of his clothes, laid down on the bed and tried to fall asleep. It took one hour for him to actually get tired and it took half an hour to slip into the realm of dreams...

* * *

_Hyrule was burning..._

_Screams of agony filled the air..._

_Everything was soaked in fresh blood..._

_Dark clouds..._

_Hiding the sun..._

_Not one ray of sunlight escaped from the clouds that were blocking the sun..._

_All in the middle of this disaster..._

_A pair of demonic eyes were watching everything..._

_Eyes with red scleras, yellow irises and reptilian pupils..._

* * *

The girl woke up with a scream. She had long, platnium blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, fair skin and pointed ears. She was breathing as if she was in panic.

"Your Highness, are you alright?," a boy wearing somewhat traditional Sheikah clothing said as he ran into the room, followed by guards and maidens.

"Yes... just a... just a nightmare..." she assure him. "Nothing else."

"Are you sure, Your Highness?"

The girl smiled weakly.

"Yes, Sheik, it was just a bad dream."

* * *

Two persons in black cloaks were inside Hyrule Castle, followed by Bokoblins and Wizzrobes. They knew that they would be found out and that they needed people to take care of the guards when that happened.

"Remember the plan?," one of the black wearing persons, a girl to be exactly, asked the monsters.

"Yes, wreck havoc around the castle, make sure the guards infront of the Princess's bedroom are distracted and most importantly, don't let anyone interrupt you two," one of the Wizzrobes said.

"Don't forget to put a memory changing spell at everyone after we are done," the girl reminded the Wizzrobes. "We don't want anyone to know about your little... _return _quite yet."

"Of course, Mistress Yuki," the Wizzrobes said and bowed in respect.

Yuki glared annoyed at the monsters.

"What are you waiting for?! Do it!"

The monsters walked/ran/stalked/hovered away. One of the Wizzrobes muttered something that sounded a lot like "Brat" followed by a lot of... colorful words.

The two black wearing youths went to their position behind an old armor. They waited... and waited... and waited...

_Crash! Shriek! Slash! _The battle cries of the Bokoblin warriors and the Wizzrobes' incantations rang through the castle. The guards immediately run towards the sound, except those that guarded the Princess's bedroom. It didn't take long before they got attacked. Guards armed with guns and knives against Bokoblins with fierce looking weapons and Wizzrobes with years of practicing magic; who do you think would win?

Yuki and her companion sneaked into the bedroom like two shadows in the night. What they didn't know was that they were seen by a certain Sheikah.

On a king sized bed, in deep slumber, was Princess Zelda the Tenth. Yuki smirked. The Princess of Destiny wouldn't be much of a problem anymore once she was finished.

"Is it really necressary to..."

"We are not going to kill her, Blaze. She would just be reborn and as long as she's alive, Master won't be able to rule!"

"But why do we serve him?," Blaze muttered making Yuki narrow her eyes suspiciously at her twin.

"What did you say?"

"None of your business!," he snapped. "Shouldn't you be doing that damn spell?!"

She growled at her brother's snappish reply. Blaze was troubled by something which made him snappy and Yuki was going to find out what. The snow haired girl took out a little bottle from her cloak. A slime like liquid was inside it.

"If you had paid attention earlier, you would have known that magical _fire_ is needed which means _you _have to do the 'damn spell'," she scolded.

"None of you are going to touch the Princess," an unfamiliar voice said.

They turned around to see a Sheikah teen with golden hair, red eyes and Sheikah clothes. He had a kunai in his left hand and a dagger in his right.

Yuki turned to her brother and gave him the bottle.

"Go and do the spell while I take care of the blonde rat." Blaze did as his sister told him. Before the Sheikah could come near the sleeping girl's bed, Yuki conjured a wall of ice infront of it. She turned back to the royal bodyguard.

"You have to go through me first if you wish to come near 'Her Higness'."

* * *

Sheik growled and attacked the intruder. She summoned an pair of ice dagger and blocked the attack.

"I didn't know the Royal Family of Hyrule still had Sheikah guards," she said.

"The Sheikah Clan swore to protect the Royal Family until the end of time."

An amused smirk formed on the black clothed sorceress's lips.

"How sad that your tribe will fail protecting the incarnation of the White Goddess." Sheik's eyes widened. How did she know that the Princess of Destiny was Hylia reborn? No one knew of that secret.

_~Never die, live forever. Never wake up, sleep forever. Never die, live forever. Never wake up, sleep forever~,_ someone chanted in Ancient Hylian. The Sheikah turned towards the ice wall to see the other intruder summoning a pure white flame in his hand which he held above the mortal goddess. He then took a small bottle and poured its content into the flame. Orange smoke appeared from the flames and twirled around the sleeping Zelda.

"I'm done!," the sorcerer told the cryomancer who stabbed the Sheikah with the ice daggers. But instead of being killed, Sheik's body froze.

"Sorry, Cutie, but I have to make sure you won't remember being attacked by monsters," the girl said as she threw ash like dust at the paralysed ninja.

He blacked out...

* * *

**TELL ME, DID I JUST END THE CHAPTER WITH A CLIFFHANGER?!**

**Link: NO NEED TO SHOUT!**

**HYPOCRITE!**

*** You'll get a cookie if you can't figure out who it is!**

**** Did I use the right word? As I've mentioned before, I'm Swedish so excuse me if I used wrong word.**

***** I USED MY AUTHORESS'S POWERS AND THE SUN'S SONG TO CHANGE TIME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Link: Help me. I'm captured by a mad author with ADHD. Me: I don't deny anything of what the green Hylian just said.)**

**The next chapter may be updated quite late since I'm starting on another fanfic called "Kaze no Kishi". Just so you know!**

**AND REVIEW OR I'LL SEND YUKI, BLAZE AND THE ENTIRE MONSTER ARMY OF YABAN'NA AFTER YOU!**

**Link: Maybe you shouldn't threaten the readers.**

**SHUT UP!**


	8. Lost in the Lost Woods

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**To UnleashTheDinosaurs**

Sorry but it wasn't Fado! So you won't get a cookie, but you can get a lollipop if you want! Or whatever you like. For your questions about the Sages and the Medallions I can only say this; YOU'LL FIND THE ANSWER TO ONE OF YOUR QUESTIONS IN THIS CHAPTER!

**To kitsunelover300**

Err... this isn't exactly an original concept since I based this story on a video game I've never played, so yeah. But thank you for liking my story and Twilight Princess is one of my favorite Zelda games too! As for your question; Shadow doesn't have a fear of light like before but he feels more alive/active during the night or when he's in the dark and he feels sort of uncomfortable when the sun is shining rather bright or something similar. Leave Out All the Rest and Cold are good songs to describe Shadow and Vio's relationship. And just to inform you, this is an AU where Shadow never "died", he was just sealed into the Dark Mirror. So, he won't exactly flip out when he realizes that he died 'cause in this story, he never died (I'm so confusing I don't even understand myself).

* * *

**I'm back! And I've been suffering from something that's called... Err... I don't know what it's called but I think it's called Author's Block. **

**In the last chapter, I wrote 'You'll get a cookie if you can't figure out who it is!' I wrote wrong. I meant 'can' not 'can't'. Silly me.**

**And the girl from last chapter was... FARORE, THE ORACLE OF SECRETS! She is a minor character from Oracle of Seasons and Oracle of Ages. Cookies to everyone who knew it was her!**

**Funny fact: I found out that Shadow Link will appear in A Link Between Worlds! I'm so excited! Oh, and I may or may not write a story about Anima and her past.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo. But one day, I'll conquer the universe and then I'll be the owner of Nintendo! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ... Pretend you didn't hear that, please.**

* * *

_"They have trapped the Princess of Hyrule in endless sleep of immortality. Should we awaken the Heroes?"_

_"No, not yet."_

_"What do you mean?! Hylia cannot do anything and the Phantom Hero is free! We have to awaken the Heroes!"_

_"I said no. If the Phantom Hero turns out to be a threat-"_

_"He is a threat! Or have you forgotten why he was sealed in the first place?!"_

_"The Phantom Hero lacks the memories of his identity and past which means he can learn and experience new things. His meeting with the Link of Fate has shown that he is capable of caring for other beings. We do not know if he poses a threat but if he does, we will awaken the Heroes."_

_"We should awaken them now! He is a threat! He will not rest until he retrieves his memory and once he does-"_

_"SILENCE! What our sister is trying to say is that we should show a bit of faith in him. If he decides to take the path of a hero, then we do not need to awaken the Heroes. If he chooses the path of evil, we will take action. Once we are sure of his status, we will see what choice is best."_

* * *

Red eyes opened. He was in a room; a large room. It was morning. Wait a minute, morning?! Had he fallen asleep when he was supposed to protect the princess?! Sure, she often told him to chillax (whatever that meant) and take a nap once in a while but he couldn't possibly have given in to her puppy-remlit eyes; so why was he sleeping? He got up from the floor and looked at the clock. It was seven in the morning. His eyes turned towards the mortal goddess' bed and saw something very strange. An amber colored aura.

_'What the?' _In a blink of an eye, Sheik stood besides the bed, looking down at the sleeping princess.

The strange aura was surrounding her. Sheik touched her hand and quickly withdrew. Her skin was burning yet cold as ice.

* * *

Shadow had woken up quite early, changed into his clothes Fatima got for him, eaten breakfast and checked out of the hotel. He didn't have time to hang around at the hotel, he had to find 'the forest of eternal childhood, the woods of the lost'. He had asked the receptionist at the hotel where 'the forest of eternal childhood' could be.

"It can only be the Kokiri Forest," she had answered. "It's no longer inhabited by the Kokiri though."

The amnesiac had given her his thanks and then walked out of the hotel. He buyed a map at a shop (the shopkeeper had an obvious fake smile which annoyed him*) and then stepped out of Castle City's walls.

* * *

It took one and a half hour to get to the Kokiri Forest. On the way, Shadow had seen strange roads, carriages (or at least something that looked like carriages) and other weird things. He made a mental note to get one later.

He was now in Kokiri Village, a little town build in the Kokiri Forest. Every building was made of wood and according to a sign/stupid-sign-thing-that-told-Shadow-useless-ye t-not-useless-information, it was forbidden to cut down any trees.

_'Where could "the woods of the lost" be?,' _Shadow asked himself. He asked a villager, a man with brown hair and beard, who stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Are you mad? What business do you have in the Lost Woods?"

"Just tell me where the fuck I can find the fucking woods," Shadow growled, giving the man a glare. The villager flinched and pointed at some stairs, saying the Lost Woods where that way.

"B-But don't say I didn't warn ya," he said with a stuttering voice as Shadow walked away.

He walked up the stairs until he got to the entrance of the Lost Woods. A sign was just beside it.

**The Lost Woods. Enter at own risk. **

Shadow covered the 'at own risk' part with his hand.

"The Lost Woods. Enter," he read aloud with a smirk. "Of course I'm gonna enter, what did you expect?"

* * *

Shadow soon understood why it was called the Lost Woods. It was more like a maze than a forest. When he found himself back at the entrance for the twenty-eighth time, he snapped.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT SO FUCKING HARD TO FIND MY FUCKING WAY THROUGH A FUCKING FOREST?!," he screamed in frustration. It was then he heard it. Someone else's scream. A terrified scream.

He run towards the sound to find...

"Holy shit!"

It was six red monsters, surrounding something. Something which was glowing dark blue. The monsters turned around as soon as they heard Shadow. Two of them went towards Shadow and attacked him with their large swords. He simply jumped out of the way, gripped a nearby stone and threw it at one of the red monsters. The stone hit it in the face and while the monster was distracted, Shadow took the monster's weapon and-

_SLASH! THUD!_

The monster's head was lying on ground as well as its body. Dark red blood poured out of its headless neck and colored the ground. Shadow's mind went blank. He didn't think at all, he didn't care that they were outnumbering him, he didn't care that he could die.

He turned his head towards the monsters. His eyes were resembling a wild beast's; ferocious, hungry and furious. Shadow gave the red creatures a grin worthy a madman.

"Who's next?"

* * *

_**The author is terribly sorry but she doesn't want to write more of the fight since she sucks at writing fighting scenes and doesn't want the story to get too violent. But who knows? Maybe she'll rewrite this story at some point in her life and add the fight scene which should have been here. Anyway, enjoy the story!**_

* * *

Six red, dead monsters; Three were headless, two had had their hearts pierced and the last one was missing an arm and a leg. That was what Shadow saw after regaining his senses.

"Did... did I do this?," the amnesiac whispered and dropped the sword in his hands. "I don't feel sorry for them, they attacked me but still..."

He then saw something in the corner of his eye. It was the dark blue glow he had seen earlier.

_¤T-Thank you, f-for saving m-me,¤_ a small voice stuttered. Shadow turned around to see a ball of dark blue light with silvery wings.

"I didn't do it for you, I did it because those monsters attacked me without a reason," he said.

_¤T-They were B-Bokoblins,¤_ the fairy corrected. _¤A-aren't you surprised t-to see a f-fairy?¤_

"No. Why would I be?"

_¤W-Well, we f-fairies have b-been hiding from t-the world f-for centuries a-and are b-believed to b-be myths.¤_

"How interesting," Shadow said sarcastically, rolled his eyes and walked away.

_¤W-Wait, M-Mister!¤_ But the ebony haired teen didn't stop or look back. The fairy flew after him.

_¤What's your name?,¤ _the fairy asked without stuttering.

"Shadow Link, but I prefer being called Shadow," he answered, not looking at the dark blue light with wings.

_¤Shadow... It suits you! What's your business in the Lost Woods, Shadow?¤_

The amnesiac begun to grow quite annoyed with the fairy. Couldn't she, he was quite sure it was a she due to the voice, just leave him alone?

"Business that you shouldn't care about."

_¤C'mon, please tell me! Pretty please?¤_ Was this the same fairy who just a moment ago couldn't say a word without stuttering?

"If you have to know, I'm looking for the Medallion of the Forests."

_¤Medallion of the Forests? You mean the Forest Medallion? Why are you looking for it?¤_ The fairy sounded as if she suspected Shadow to be a criminal.

"If the Forest Medallion is another name for the Medallion of the Forests, then yes. And I'm looking for it because apparently, I have to find it and it may have something to do with my memory." _'Wait a minute, why am I telling this to a fairy I just met?'_

_¤Memory? What do you mean by that and why do you have to find the Medallion?¤_

"Because I woke up at a museum, discovered that I only know my name, met a Hylian/Gerudo/Sheikah hybrid who's connected with Fate, got a 'prophecy' from her, found out that I have to find the Medallions of forest, fire, water, shadow, spirit and light and I'm very frustrated because I can't find my way through these fucking woods and you are annoying the crap out of me!," Shadow yelled frustrated, not pausing once. The fairy didn't say a word for a while.

_¤So you don't remember anything but your name? And the Six Medallions are apparently clues to who you are?,¤_ she asked, breaking the silence._ ¤If that's the case, I'll help you find the Medallions.¤_

Shadow stared surprised at the dark blue fairy. Was she going to help him? Wasn't she angry for being called annoying?

"You're... you're gonna help me?"

_¤That's what I just said!¤_

"B-But why?"

_¤You saved my life, Shadow. You may be rude and somewhat... aggressive... but I forgive you. You don't remember who you are, where you live, if you have a family or if you have a girlfriend. I promise, I'll stay by your side until the end, or at least 'til you've got your memory back!¤_

_'Home... family... girlfriend... boyfriend... wait a minute, where did THAT come from**?!'_

"Do you know where the Forest Medallion is?," Shadow asked the fairy.

_¤Of course I know! It's in the Forest Temple! But first off, we're going to the Fairy Fountain!¤_

"Fairy Fountain? I don't have time for that! I have to find the Forest Medallion!"

_¤You'll find something very useful at the Fairy Fountain and besides, it's in the same direction as the Forest Temple,¤ _the fairy explained. _¤I never really introduced myself, did I? I'm Celain, one of the Forest Fairies.¤_

"Good for you, can you please show me the way now?," Shadow asked impatient.

_¤Of course! Follow me, Shadow!,¤ _Celain said as she flew away with Shadow running after her.

* * *

*** Reference to that guy, Rupin, from Skyward Sword. **

**** Kinda-sorta a reference to ShadVio.**

**What has happened to Zelda? Did Sheik forget about the attack? What will Shadow find at the Fairy Fountain? And who were the people talking in the beginning? Do they know something about Shadow's past? Why am I asking you when I already know the answers? Oh, and please review.**

**Link: Hooray! You didn't threaten the readers!**

**Of course not, why would I?**

**Blizzeta: REVIEW OR DIE!**

**Link: Zeru-Chan!**

**What? I didn't threaten the readers, Blizzeta did!**


	9. The Fairy Fountain

_**Reviewer's Corner**_

**To DatLittleStar**

I'm glad you loved the ShadVio reference! I'll try to make Celain 'anti-Navi-annoying' but, well, you'll see if I succeed or not. I CRY TEARS OF HAPPINESS WHEN YOU SAID/WROTE THAT YOU LOVED THE CHATPER!

**To kitsunelover300**

Residual feelings? Well, Shadow won't remember Vio's betrayal since his memories are sealed within 'the keys' that was mentioned earlier in some chapter. But, no, there won't be any residual feelings; that would kind of destroy the plotline, so, sorry! Your story sound interesting! I'll definately read it! You... loved... Shadow's brutuality? Well, you'll see more of it in later chapters! Or not. I feel so happy whenever someone says/writes that they can't wait for the next chapter!

**To UnleashTheDinosaurs**

I agree with Hiroshi, it isn't good for you to eat a lollipop in one glup. Wait a minute, did I include Red?! Where?! He isn't supposed to appear yet! It must be a mistake... And Zelda is in an 'endless sleep of immortality'; it was mentioned in the beginning of the chapter. Shadow's personality makes you laugh? Same here. And no, there isn't any background music to help him and Saria is dead, so... I knew I should have included the fighting scene! The ShadVio reference made you squeal? Why am I not surprised? Celain is one out of three OCs that could've been Shadow's sidekick; the other two being Fang the Keaton and Rosalind, Araminta's doll who was brought to life. Oh, and can I get some bacon?

* * *

**I'm back!**

**Link: *Muttering* Unfortunately.**

**What did you say?**

**Link: Nothing! Nothing at all!**

**... Alright! Anyways, I've decided that there will be some ShadVio in this story! But not so much. It's hard to explain and if I did explain, I'd end up spoiling the entire story! **

**Funny fact: I don't know how old Araminta is supposed to be. I can't decide if she should be seven, eight or nine years old. I feel quite disappointed with myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs, this story and other things you don't recognize.**

* * *

With the help of Celain, Shadow didn't end up at the entrance for the twenty ninth time. He ran through the Lost Woods with dried blood on his fingerless, leather gloves. A part of him enjoyed the fact that he had killed six living and breathing beings. But that part was buried deep within him, so deep within the teen that he didn't even know that part of him existed. But it did, and it waited to be unleashed...

"Are we there yet?," Shadow asked the dark blue glow.

_¤Yes! Don't worry, we'll be there in no time!,¤_ Celain told her 'companion'.

"I hope so because I don't exactly enjoy running around in a maze that people call the Lost Woods."

_¤Are you implying that I don't know the way through these woods?!¤_

"No, I'm implying that you may be taking very long to get to the freaking Fairy Fountain or whatever."

_¤I feel somewhat sorry for whoever has to live with you,¤ _the fairy muttered and fortunately for her, Shadow didn't hear her.

* * *

And indeed, they soon arrived at the Sacred Forest Meadow. But unfortunately, they had to go into a maze while being chased by a pack of Wolfoses. And since Shadow didn't have a weapon (he threw away the Bokoblin sword, remember?), they had no other choice, then to run for dear life.

"DEAR DIN, NAYRU AND FARORE, WHY DID I THROW AWAY THAT SWORD, WHY?!"

_¤MAYBE 'CAUSE YOU WAS TOO SHOCKED AFTER BRUTUALLY KILLING SIX BOKOBLINS!¤_

"AND YET YOU FOLLOW ME?!"

_¤MY ORIGINAL PLAN WAS TO FLEE AS FAST AS I COULD BUT AFTER SEEING YOUR SHOCKED 'N' TERRIFIED FACE, I CAME TO THE CONCLUSION THAT YOU WERE A NICE GUY AFTER ALL!¤_

"WHY ARE WE EVEN TALKIN' 'BOUT THIS?!"

_¤WHO KNOWS?! HEY LOOK, WATER! JUMP INTO IT! WOLFOSES CAN'T SWIM!¤_

Shadow did as the Forest Fairy told and jumped into the water and as expected, the Wolfoses flinched at the very sight of the water.

"And here I thought canines loved water," he mumbled before getting hit in the head by Celain. "Hey!"

_¤We're near the Fountain as well as the Forest Temple!¤ _She flew to the other side of the little pound.

Shadow followed and got up from the water and unto land again. A few meters away was a ladder which Celain had flown to.

_¤C'mon, Shadow! You have to climb this ladder to get to the Fairy Fountain!,¤ _she shouted.

"You still haven't told me why I have to go to your stupid fountain."

_¤You'll see soon enough.¤_

The amnesiac went to the ladder, climbed up, got up on a hedge-wall-thingy*, walked to a hole-thingy in the hedge-wall-thingy and looked down to see a hole in the ground.

"I don't see any fount- AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!," he begun to say only to be pushed down by a certain blue fairy. And unfortunately for Shadow, he didn't land on the ground; instead, he fell down the hole.

* * *

Once again, the Goddesses didn't seem to be on Shadow's side**. Why? He landed on a stone floor and earned a few bruises.

_¤Are you alright, Shaddie?,¤ _Celain asked as she flew down to her companion. And let me tell you something; he was pissed off.

"Alright? _ALRIGHT?! _You fucking pushed me down a hole, you bitch! And don't ever call me 'Shaddie'!"

_¤Don't use such language here! Or anywhere for the matter.¤ _She flew away.

"Where are you goi-" Shadow was cut off by the sight he saw. The Fairy Fountain. All sort of fairies flew around and they all emitted bright light. The teen shielded his eyes with his arm.

_'Why do I always seem to prefer the dark over the light?'_

_¤Come over here, Shadow! There's something you need to see!,¤ _the dark blue glow shouted from the fountain.

* * *

"Whatever has happened to you cannot be a good sign," Sheik told his friend, Princess Zelda. "Not for you or the country."

He knew she couldn't hear him, she was in coma after all. A very strange coma. Sheik's mentor, Impa, suspected that it was some kind of magic. But how could it be possible? Although, Sheik couldn't remember anything from last night. But why?

"Whoever cursed the Princess must have erased your, as well as the guards', memories," was Impa's explaination.

Memories erased or not, he was going to wake up Zelda from whatever spell or curse that had been casted on her.

* * *

Shadow stepped into the water of the Fairy Fountain and walked towards Celain. He had to stop himself from hissing; the bright light was irritating him, it almost felt as if it hurt him without actually bringing him pain. But Celain's light was more darker than the other fairies; it reminded him of darkness and the night, calmed him down and gave him a feeling of safety.

"What do you want me to see?," he asked the dark blue glow. The fairy turned away from him and begun... _tinkling***?__  
_

The fairies did the same as they begun to flew around Shadow. Soon, some of the water floated up into the air, just before Shadow. The water started to take the form of a sword and then...

_SPLASH! CLANK!_

The hovering water fell into the fountain as well as a sword. The blade was silvery and had ancient markings. The hilt and handle were made of silver and had black markings that matched the blade's. On the end of the handle was an ice blue jewel.

"What... what is this?," Shadow said as he took up the sword from the fountain's water.

_¤A sword,¤ _Celain answered innocently. _¤A sword that has been in the possession of this Fairy Fountain for centuries. That sound I made was fairy language. I told the others about you and that you need the sword. And they agreed that you should have it!¤_

"Why couldn't you have told me 'bout this sword earlier?"

_¤I dunno. But now, we don't have to worry 'bout Wolfoses or any other kind of monster!¤_

"You mean... there are monsters in the Forest Temple?"

_¤Maaayyybbbeee~. But it's probably just some Deku Babas, Deku Scrubs, Poes, Wolfoses, Keeses and Skulltulas. And maybe some Floor- and Wallmasters.¤_

"And you tell me this _NOW?!"_

* * *

**I'm done with the chapter! And Shadow got his weapon; a sword! But I still think he'd look more badass with a gun.**

**Link: But that wouldn't be fair when the Links enter the story!**

**Shhh! Stop spoilin' the story!**

*** Sorry, but I didn't know what word I would use there.**

**** The Goddesses are never on Shadow's side. They will continue to torture him with bad luck.**

***** Like Tatl in Majora's Mask.**

**Read and review! I'll give the twentieth reviewer cookies and a Shadow plushie!**


	10. AN

**A/N: Hey everybody! I'm having Writers Block and I can't come up with any ideas for the next chapter. Please, help me by giving me answers on these questions:**

**1. Should Shadow meet the Poe Sisters in the Forest Temple? And if so, should they be the 'mini boss' or the 'boss'?**

**2. Should there be a boss/monster before Shadow gets the medallion?**

**3. Should Shadow get a new weapon or item in the temple? (I'm not planning to give him one, but I want to know what the readers think)**

**Send the answers via PM, not reviews. Oh, and if UnleashTheDinosaurs is reading this, I have only one thing to say: I'm surprised you didn't freak out when I said/wrote that there would be ShadVio in this story.**

**Sincerely,**

**Zeru-Chan**


End file.
